Bureau of Time Travel
The Time Bureau is an agency that appears to manipulate the space-time continuum to maintain it's own idea of what is correct. Not much has been revealed about it beyond who it employs and some of the equipment fielded. Known Members * Mr. Block (Upper level management) * Gretchen (Assistant to Mr. Block) * Savannah (Time traveller first class) * Brick (Time traveller first class) * Lars (Time vehicle driver) * Balthazar Cavendish (Third class time traveler) * Vinnie Dakota (Third class time traveler) Vehicles Time Limo The time limo is used by Brick and Savannah. In ''Time Out'' it was controlled by Lars but Brick and Savannah seemed to drive it themselves in Missing Milo before Cavendish and Dakota steal it, as Lars doesn't appear or get mentioned. Brick's comments in Time Out indicate that it might be the standard time vehicle used by time travelers of their class. The time limo Cavendish and Dakota stole from Brick and Savannah was ultimately destroyed by six pistachions. This limo had the front seats separated from the rest of the limo by a retractable window. The controls are different to that of Cavendish and Dakota's time vehicle. The back has seats along the side of each wall and a fish tank at the back. In the boot Brick and Savannah had many disguises for different time periods. The boot also housed a rocket that would probably be used to propel the car forward at great speed. On the back it had a time collector that allowed it to locate it's destination time. Appearances: Time Out, Missing Milo, Perchance to Sleepwalk Cavendish and Dakota's Time Vehicle The time vehicle Cavendish and Dakota are given for their assignments. It once crashed into a building at Milo's school as they exited the time vortex and became unable to travel through time. Appearances: Time Out, Missing Milo, Backward to School Night, World Without Milo, The Race, The Island of Lost Dakotas, Fungus Among Us Tandem Bike This vehicle was assigned to Cavendish and Dakota to transport their pistachios but was destroyed along with their cargo by a run away firetruck that Milo Murphy was ridding. The two use the badly damaged bike to slowly and awkwardly pursue Milo, eventually ditching it when it falls to pieces beneath them. Appearances: The Little Engine That Couldn't, Perchance to Sleepwalk King Pistachion's Time Machine This time vehicle was commandeered by King Pistachion and part of his pistachion army. He used it to hunt down Milo, Cavendish and Dakota through time to try and prevent their attempts to stop his rise to power. It vanished in the present when past King Pistachion was killed, as it was never used by him in the first place. Appearances: Missing Milo Gadgets Range Finder A hand held telescope like contraption that Cavendish used to watch a pistachio truck. Along with the eye piece it had another added attachment that looks like a speaker or a detector of some sorts. The handle appeared to have a trigger like switch. When unused the main eye piece would close. Appearances: Worked Day Grappling gun This grappling gun appears to be a spool of wire connected to a handle. At the click of a button on the side, two metal claws connected to the wire are extended and can be launched. In flight they spin rapidly but when they reach their target the two claws close together to grab hold of what they have hit. Cavendish used it to make sure he and Dakota would keep up with a pistachio truck. Appearances: Worked Day Defensive Dome This structure is a temporary defensive mesh that is easily constructed around something that needs protection and is easily taken down afterwards. Once completely constructed it can easily take a large amount of force without moving, breaking or noticeably deforming. Along with it's easy application it is also very portable, with all components seeming to fit inside a brief case that can be easily carried around. Cavendish constructed it around a pistachio stand where it successfully fended off a large destructive rolling boulder-like counterweight and a flaming part of a theme park ride travelling at high speed due to Murphy's Law. But Murphy's Law destroys the stand later. Appearances: Murphy's Lard Pistachio Tree Fertiliser This substance was brought from the future to strengthen a young pistachio tree by Milo's school. Unfortunately it was misplaced and came into contact with daimio-hexane and was used up in the production of a sentient blob. The blob eventually reached the intended pistachio tree but it additionally gave the pistachio seedling sentience of it's own, which, when it was left unattended, eventually lead to it trying to conquer the world. Appearances: The Substitute Quantum Localiser This handheld device can transport people through time and space. Along with providing information about the users location and time it can also detect events in time and their spatial and temporal proximity; helpful for those trying to influence specific events. Cavendish and Dakota use this device to travel to the present to try and protect a small pistachio tree Diogee is about to destroy, but it runs out of power before they can learn anything about their current situation and they are forced to wait for it to recharge in the classroom they are hiding in before they continue with their mission. Appearances: The Substitute Inter-temporal Communicator A device capable of communication between different times. Appearances: Time Out, Perchance to Sleepwalk Pen Key A pen shaped gadget that is able to bypass complicated electronic locks. Appearances: Time Out Combination lock pick This portable gadget can easily break into a dial combination safe in seconds, figuring out the combination and inputting it automatically. It can fold up very compactly so that it can be carried in a pocket. Appearances: Time Out Night Vision Goggles These goggles aid the wearer by improving vision in dark areas. Cavendish and Dakota used them to keep track of Milo when the power went out at his school dance. Appearance: School Dance Temporal Transporter This is a multifunctional gadget might be another version of the quantum localiser. It's primary function is its ability to send objects through time. This device is somewhat different from other time travelling devices as it does not need to travel through time itself but can send people remotely, though it may require a source signal from the Bureau to operate. It can also be used as an inter-temporal communicator and as a general source of knowledge. It also has a holographic projector as well as a camera. Appearances: School Dance, Missing Milo, Perchance to Sleepwalk Age Regressor Ray This prototype portable time displacement device can change the intrinsic chronological age of any object it zaps. Dakota steals this along with a large catchment of other time devices to have a little fun with Cavendish. After it accidently fires once, it hits Dakota's right arm. Murphy's law eventually makes it shoot Martin Murphy, Mr. Chase, Eileen Underwood, and Ms. Murawski have their ages drastically decreased to age three. Cavendish manages to fix the devise and turn everyone back to normal. Appearance: Backward to School Night Directional Pointer This device is used to find locations and show appropriate directions. Cavendish uses it to locate Professor Time's home after both time cars are recked. After sewer water makes it short out, Milo uses this his knowledge of the local sewer system to lead the rest of the way. Appearances: Fungus Among Us Time Grenade Appearances: Milo's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! Category:T Category:Article stubs Category:Groups Category:B